


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by wonkisaysomething



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, hyunggu just wants attention, i'm SOFT, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 01:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18713584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonkisaysomething/pseuds/wonkisaysomething
Summary: Hyunggu just really wants his hyung's attention.





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so soft for them ahhh  
> I feel like I could write this with Hyunggu and any other Pentagon member just because they all love him so much

“i’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention,” hyunggu whined. hongseok was currently typing away furiously on his laptop, trying to finish his thesis.

“baby, i told you, i’m busy right now.” hongseok pushed him away. the other man pouted.

“you’re always busy,” he complained.

“i’m not always busy, hyunggu,” hongseok sighed, turning to look at his boyfriend.

“you are.” the younger huffed, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at the floor. hongseok brought hyunggu closer to him. cupping the younger’s face, he gave him a quick kiss on the lips. hyunggu blinked, eyes wide.

“just let me finish this, and i’ll give you all the kisses you want. okay?” the older asked, and hyunggu nodded. needless to say, it didn’t take him long to finish his thesis, and hyunggu received many kisses afterwards.


End file.
